


after the fact

by santanico



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>steve hums and bucky downs his shot. there’s a beat and steve runs his thumb over the lip of his glass, then bucky’s hand rests on his thigh. initially, steve tenses, feels a lot of things all at once. fear, exhilaration, a rush of relief. all the memories resurge as well, the cold nights and the hot ones, bucky pushing steve’s bangs back and gripping his hips. kissing and rutting against apartment and brick walls in the dark. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the fact

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like no capitalization don't bother reading this, i originally wrote it in a text post on tumblr. so.  
> compliant with the first avenger, no spoilers for winter soldier etc.

the bar is dimly lit - the voices are loud and the laughter that follows even louder, and steve is sat on a stool near the counter. the bartender smiles and slides him the beer and steve shifts, nods and smiles back.

he never went to bars much unless bucky dragged him, and he didn’t drink much alcohol before coming overseas either. which didn’t mean that he never drank - it just happened that he got too easily drunk and then bucky would be stumbling too, trying to hoist steve up by his shoulders even though they were both out of their minds. it just took longer for bucky to get as drunk as steve. nights like that usually ended with them both on the floor of the apartment they shared, surrounded by tattered blankets and couch cushions.

of course, that life has changed. steve’s pretty sure he can’t get drunk anymore, which isn’t necessarily a terrible thing, but he’s not even sure if he can get tipsy. and now he’s the big one carrying bucky to safety from the wreckage of thorns, but their places haven’t been swapped, just rearranged a little bit.

bucky slides into the stool next to steve, and steve feels him coming before he sits and waves down the bartender. “shotta whiskey” he says, and there’s something sharp about his voice as he claps a hand on steve’s shoulder. “how ya doin’?” bucky asks, leaning on his elbows against the shiny wooden counter.

"tired," steve admits, turns his head just slightly to smile at bucky. "how are you? recovering?"

bucky looks away and nods, then takes his glass of whiskey from the bartender. “thank you,” he says to the guy who nods. “i’m feeling better.”

"that’s good." they’re both quiet for a moment, and then bucky shifts, leaning in a little closer to steve.

"i like the new you, by the way," bucky says, and it’s quiet but not quite under his breath. steve raises an eyebrow at him. "it’s different. but it’s good."

steve hums and bucky downs his shot. there’s a beat and steve runs his thumb over the lip of his glass, then bucky’s hand rests on his thigh. initially, steve tenses, feels a lot of things all at once. fear, exhilaration, a rush of relief. all the memories resurge as well, the cold nights and the hot ones, bucky pushing steve’s bangs back and gripping his hips. kissing and rutting against apartment and brick walls in the dark. 

"i’m still me," steve says, and bucky nods.

"i know that. if you weren’t, i wouldn’t waste my time."

steve glances at bucky and swallows. bucky’s smile is kind of hazed, his eyes dark and steve can only think that whatever bucky is thinking is a bad idea. and he should say as much, except the bar is crowded and no one is looking at him for the first time in weeks (except for bucky), everyone concentrated on celebration.

and steve doesn’t blame them. and he doesn’t blame bucky either, for the way his hand brushes over steve’s crotch, how his eyes are almost hopeful.

steve shifts, tries to adjust to the way the lights cast shadows, ducking his head for a brief moment to try to compose himself. bucky says, “can i?” in a low voice with that same smile and steve licks his lips, tightens his fingers around the glass with care.

"bucky," he says, hates how rough his voice sounds.

bucky grins. “it feels like it’s been ages.”

steve tries not to think about the last time they slept together because usually it’s too painful. now he remembers bucky on his knees in front of their bed, the heat of his mouth on steve’s cock.

there isn’t much in the world that can measure up to that going away present, but steve knows how stupid it would be to say no.

"please," bucky says, a ghost of a whisper that barely carries in the bar. 

steve nods, says “yes,” under his breath, and there’s barely a moment of hesitation before bucky’s fingers tug at the button and zipper of steve’s pants, bucky’s hand sliding past the waistband of steve’s underwear. bucky’s fingers wrap around steve’s cock and the moment is awkward at first, arousal jumping in steve’s stomach but fear kind of shudders through him as well. it’s almost scarier than bullets flying past his ears, but it’s exciting as well. overwhelming.

bucky obviously hasn’t forgotten anything, because despite the discomfort of the situation, the closed quarter they’re in, he slides his calloused palm over steve’s cock perfectly and without pause. he leans into it too, face close to steve’s, and steve can feel bucky observing him, can sense the quiet determination in each of his movements.

steve smiles - then his breath hitches and he shifts forward, his cock sliding through bucky’s fist when he lifts his hips. steve keeps his eyes open, half-lidded, trying to be on the watch for anyone noticing them but…no one is looking. everyone is still caught up in their own business, and for that, steve is grateful.

bucky says, quietly, “let it go,” and steve gives a minuscule rock of his hips again as bucky picks up his pace. “i want to see.”

steve manages to whisper through his teeth, “see what?” and bucky snorts.

"see captain america come in his pants, obviously."

steve gives a full body shudder and scratches his fingers along the table, his orgasm rocking through him, hard and sudden and unbelievable. he catches his breath quickly, pulling air deep into his lungs through his nostrils, lips pressed together tight. bucky twists his hand, gives a couple more strokes until steve is properly shaking with the aftershocks.

bucky even takes the time to tuck steve back in carefully, and though it’s definitely not the most comfortable steve’s been after an orgasm, he’s grateful for the way bucky’s gentle hands zip him back up and tuck his shirt under the waistband.

"thank you," bucky murmurs, and steve shoots him a weak glare. "i’m serious. that was…satisfying."

"shut up," steve mumbles. he’s hot, muscles twitching in the aftermath.

"you can make me pay for it later," bucky says, giving steve a light slap on the thigh. "you know i missed you."

"i’m definitely gonna make you pay for it," steve half-growls, though even he can tell that his voice is weak. "i…missed you too. i’m glad - that you’re okay."

"me too, steve."

steve makes sure to take a long drink from his beer when bucky turns around in his seat and orders another shot of whiskey.


End file.
